Potter's Party TRADUCCIÓN
by Adigium21
Summary: Draco no fue invitado a la fiesta de Potter, y no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados. Un one-shot tonto y fluffy. ¡Cuidado con sus emociones! Traducción autorizada. Regalo de cumpleaños para Aeren76.


**Notas de la autora:**

Uno de mis one-shots más largos, pensé en ponerlo aquí. ¡Disfruten!

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Hola, gente! ¿Cómo les va? A mí, genial... Bueno, les cuento: el otro día, LJ me avisó que el 13 de mayo cumpliría años una genial autora de este sitio; **Aeren76**. Entonces, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Como vivimos en distintos lugares del mundo, solo puedo mostrar mi afecto por historias; en este caso, traducciones. _So_, este es un sencillo regalo de parte mía… Ah, y **HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack** también manda felicitaciones…

¡Espero te guste!

* * *

Draco alzó una ceja con sospecha cuando un avión de papel rojo y dorado se deslizó por el aire, atravesando el Gran Comedor y aterrizando en el regazo de Pansy. Dicha ceja subió aún más cuando el usualmente serio gesto de la chica se convirtió en uno de alegría, mientras se apresuraba a escribir una respuesta.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Draco, tratando de arrebatarle la nota de la mano.

Pansy lo golpeó con su pluma.

—Entrometido —lo regañó—. Y, bueno, no es asunto tuyo, pero Potter acaba de invitarme a una pequeña reunión que tendrá este fin de semana. Escuché que va a ser un verdadero jolgorio. —Le arrojó esa bomba, como si estuviera diciéndole que parecía que iba a llover, para después comenzar a parlotear acerca de cómo iba a ir vestida.

La mandíbula de Draco cayó al suelo, incapaz de responder con elocuencia. De hecho, quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo evitar balbucear una pregunta bastante embarazosa.

—¿Por qué yo no recibí una invitación?

Estaba un poco lasti-_sorprendido_. Después de todo, él y Potter habían estado siendo casi amigables el uno con el otro estos días. Platicaban, estudiaban juntos y Potter hasta se reía de sus imitaciones groseras pero completamente acertadas de Slughorn y McGonagall. De hecho, lo único por lo que discutían esos días era porque Potter acusaba al rubio de "perderse en el espacio", cuando estaba hablando con él. Por supuesto, Draco no hacía nada por el estilo. Simplemente se preocupaba por cuán brillan-_ridículamente_ _verdes_ eran los ojos de Potter. Pero Potter no necesitaba saber eso. De hecho, no necesitaba saber eso casi tanto como Pansy. No.

Pansy tenía sus propias ideas. Sonrió cual tiburón en una fiesta en la playa.

—¿Mis oídos me engañan? ¿El gran Draco Malfoy está celoso de mi nueva posición social?

—No seas ridícula —dijo Draco, bufando—. Es sólo que no me anticipé al hecho de que existiera una actividad Slytherin-Gryffindor que no involucrara huesos rotos y maldiciones perdidas.

—Celoso y a la defensiva. Qué interesante —declaró Pansy, con triunfo—. Bueno, yo no me preocuparía por ello, querido. Creo que tendrás que esperar tu invitación, eso es todo. Potter prácticamente invitó a todo el mundo.

Una mirada hacia su mesa lo confirmó. Casi todos los Slytherins de octavo grado tenían invitaciones idénticas. Todos, excepto él, claro. Eso no ayudó en nada a su humor.

—¡No estoy celoso! —le dijo a Pansy con brusquedad, cruzando los brazos de una manera que era crítica y de desaprobación, y para nada petulante—. ¡Jamás me verán en una reunión de Gryffindors! Con todo gusto, ¡ve a la estúpida fiesta de Potter! ¡Y no regreses a mí, llorando cuando te estés ahogando con cerveza y… y participando en concursos de camisetas mojadas!

Pansy se veía absolutamente encantada.

—¿Crees que tengan un concurso de camisetas mojadas?

Draco dejó de hablar con ella y se acomodó para un épico estado taciturno. Desde el otro lado del Comedor, Potter lo alcanzó a ver y le sonrió, de manera cálida y nauseabunda.

Draco apuñaló su patata con un tenedor.

Ese fin de semana, Pansy Parkinson pudo ser vista, subiendo hasta la torre de Gryffindor, hablando entre dientes con enojo.

—No estoy celoso, dijo. Jamás me verán en una reunión de Gryffindors, dijo. —El pequeño terrier galés bajo su brazo ladró y Pansy lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Cierra el hocico, Draco —dijo con desdén—. ¡Si hubieras tenido las pelotas suficientes para preguntarle a Potter por qué todavía no quiere follar contigo, no estaría en este vergonzoso predicamento! —La chica ignoró los gruñidos de ira de Draco y lo sostuvo a un brazo de distancia, mirándolo de forma despreciativa—. Como sea, ¿por qué tenías que ser un perro tan _de chicas_? ¡Pareces un juguete para morder!

Draco le enseñó los dientes. Pansy bufó y caminó hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Granger y Weasley estaban afuera, saludando a los invitados, dándoles una contraseña especial de una noche y generalmente siendo aburridos. Granger estaba en su elemento: revisaba su lista de invitados y mangoneaba a un malhumorado Weasley.

—¿Trajiste a tu perro? —le preguntó la chica a Pansy, mirando curiosamente a Draco.

—Oh, sí —dijo Pansy, sonriendo de lado—. Princess Sparkles es bastante asustadizo. No quiere apartarse de mi lado (1).

Draco bajó las orejas y gruñó amenazadoramente.

Weasley se veía despistado.

—Parece un juguete para morder —comentó tocando a Draco, que se hizo para atrás y casi lo mordió. Pansy, por otro lado, lo miró con renovado interés.

—Eso es lo que yo dije —exclamó, cruzando su brazo con el del pelirrojo y llevándolo adentro—. Vamos, Weasley. Me haría bien un trago. Espero que esto no sea un problema, ¿verdad, Granger?

—No —contestó la chica con brusquedad, fijando su atención en la lista—. Puedes meter a esa criatura infestada de pulgas. —Apenas habían pasado por el retrato cuando la voz de Granger se oyó con fuerza—. ¡Y siéntete libre de llevar al perro!

Draco caminó por la sala común de Gryffindor, infeliz, esquivando varios inestables pares de pies en el proceso. La alfombra roja y dorada estaba volviéndolo loco y le estaba costando toda su crianza no ceder a sus instintos de animago, y hacer sus necesidades sobre ella. Desafortunadamente, el decoro Malfoy veía mal orinar en público; sin importar en cuál forma se encontraba uno, así que Draco tenía que conformarse con molestar a parejas en pleno besuqueo y fruncir el hocico cada vez que alguien trataba de acariciarlo.

Esto lo dejó sentado en una esquina, lamentándose y viendo a los invitados a la fiesta con resentimiento. Draco bufó y se acomodó en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre sus patas. Su único consuelo era que Potter también se veía miserable. Había estado merodeando por la sala toda la noche, como si alguien hubiera usado su Saeta de Fuego para leña, y actuando muy poco sociable. Cada vez que el retrato se abría, alzaba la mirada con esperanza, solo para regresar a su triste silencio cuando veía a los que entraban. Oh, sí, Potter estaba muy infeliz. Draco olfateó para mostrar su aprobación. ¡Le venía bien al idiota por haberlo excluido de esa forma!

¡Y planeaba decírselo! En el momento en que se encontrara con el idiota a solas, iba a recuperar su forma humana e iba a destrozarlo por darle falsas esperanzas, fingiendo ser amigos y actuando todo lindo y dulce y guapo y… ¿Cuál era el problema? Daba igual. Draco estaba en lo correcto y Potter no, y en realidad, ¿qué más importaba?

Estaba tan metido en su santurrón monólogo interno que no se dio cuenta del peligro que lo acechaba desde atrás. Un bufido repentino hizo que sus pelos del pescuezo se alzaran, y Draco giró para encontrarse acorralado por un monstruo rojizo. Y no era un Weasley.

El kneazle aulló y Draco gritó del susto, y de repente la sala común de Gryffindor se convirtió en una gran zona de guerra. Esquivó piernas y faldas, zapatos y mesas, tratando de quitarse de encima a la horrible criatura que lo perseguía. Las chicas estaban gritando y chillando y Pansy se apartó del caminó, cayendo directamente sobre el regazo de Weasley (traidora). Vagamente, Draco recordó que él era un perro, por lo que él debía estar persiguiendo, pero era difícil procesar la ironía cuando lo estaba persiguiendo el Anticristo. Así que hizo la única cosa sensata en la que pudo pensar y se escondió bajo el sillón, emitiendo una serie de agudos ladridos de terror.

—¡_Desmaius_!

Desde su ventajoso punto de vista, bajo el sillón, Draco miró cómo su tormento se derrumbaba en un montón de pelo anaranjado. Temblando, vio un par de piernas, envueltas en mezclilla, acercándose a su escondite.

—Estúpido gato —dijeron las piernas en voz baja, deteniéndose frente al sillón—. Casi acaba con este pobre pequeño. Hermione no lo vio, ¿verdad?

—¿Está bien? —Pansy sonaba extraña. Bien. ¡Debía sentirse culpable por no haber intentado detener a la bestia naranja! Solo para aprovecharse, comenzó a gimotear patéticamente, provocando unos cuantos chillidos y murmullos preocupados de parte de la población femenina que se juntó.

—Trataré de sacarlo —replicaron las piernas. Draco ladró un poco, apoyando por completo la idea. Un rosto familiar se asomó por debajo del sillón, y sus lentes brillaron por la luz—. Está bien, chico —canturreó Potter, extendiendo una mano para que Draco la oliera—. Todo está bien, te tengo. Puedes salir.

Draco se arrastró hacia delante hasta que Potter lo rodeó con un brazo y gentilmente lo sacó por completo. Pronto, se encontró acurrucado contra el pecho del Niño que Vivió. Potter le sonrió, pasando una mano por su pequeño cuerpo para confortarlo.

—Pobre pequeño —murmuró—. Estabas asustado, ¿no es así?

Draco gimoteó dramáticamente, ganándose más arrullos de Potter.

Todo estaba yendo de perlas hasta que Pansy se aclaró la garganta.

—Tal vez deberías llevar a mi Princess Sparkles a tu habitación, Potter —sugirió inocentemente—. Odiaría que se lastimara aquí abajo.

Draco gruñó y se removió en los brazos de Potter, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para lanzarse contra la garganta de la chica, por usar ese infernal nombre de nuevo, cuando entendió lo que había sugerido.

—Tal vez sea una buena idea —dijo Potter, asintiendo.

Mierda.

Potter caminó de inmediato, con Draco en la mano. Subieron las escaleras del dormitorio de Gryffindor y el chico lo depositó sobre la cama. Draco aterrizó en un bulto de pelo blanco, y le gruñó a Potter. El Gryffindor rio y se sentó junto a él, rascando las orejas de Draco con cariño.

—No eres el único que no se divirtió en la fiesta, ¿sabes? —dijo, melancólicamente—. Tampoco fue tan genial para mí. En verdad quería que esta persona viniera, pero… supongo que no le importó lo suficiente como para venir. Me gustaba tanto, y las cosas se sentían tan… tan correctas. Pensé que, tal vez, él… tal vez él sentía lo mismo por mí. Pero ni siquiera vino y…

En ese momento, Draco perdió el control. Se le erizaron los pelos, mostró los dientes y comenzó a gruñir y ladrar. Básicamente, haciéndole a Potter el mayor de los berrinches perrunos en la historia. ¡Vaya osadía del bastardo! ¡Chillando y sufriendo por un estúpido zorro que era demasiado cabeza de chorlito como para venir a su estúpida fiesta, mientras Draco había tenido la peor noche de su vida, tratando de entender qué había hecho para, de repente, no ser lo suficientemente bueno para Potter! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Potter era un idiota! Un absoluto y molesto idiota desconsiderado, que no sabía reconocer algo bueno cuando lo tenía enfrente, que tenía la osadía de chillarle a Draco acerca de su estúpido arrastrado que no había venido a su estúpida fiesta, y Draco ya se había hartado, y Potter bien podía…

—¡… meterte la invitación por el culo! Tú y tu estúpida, maldita… oh, joder. —La diatriba de Draco terminó con un chillido, cuando entendió varias cosas. Una, ya no era un perro. Su agitación había retirado su forma _animaga_, por lo que ahora era muy, muy humano. Dos, Potter estaba al tanto de ello; podía notarse por su boca abierta y sus balbuceos. Y tres… Bueno, a esas alturas, ¿un tres era realmente necesario?

Potter hizo un sonido que pareció un "meep"; Draco respiró profundamente y enterró el rostro en sus manos, tratando de decidir si estaba más avergonzado o enojado. Era una decisión difícil. En especial, ahora que Potter había dejado de chillar y estaba sonriendo como un lunático. Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de él en un momento como ése? Abrió la boca para reprender al moreno y, de inmediato, sus brazos fueron ocupados por el Niño que Vivió.

—¡Viniste! —exclamó Potter con felicidad, aun tratando de sacarle el aire con su abrazo—. ¡En verdad viniste! Como un perro… blanco y esponjoso. —Se apartó y miró con el ceño fruncido al aturdido rubio—. ¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

—¿Por qué? —siseó Draco, tan peligrosamente que Potter lo soltó y se apartó un poco—. ¿Por qué? ¡Te diré por qué! ¡Esto es culpa tuya, insufrible y molesto gilipollas!

—¿Es culpa mía el que hayas venido a mi fiesta disfrazado de poodle? —repitió Potter, sin entender.

—¡En primer lugar, soy un terrier! Y en segundo, sí. ¡Sí, es tu culpa! ¡Qué osado, Potter! Fingiendo que éramos amigos y siendo todo lindo conmigo y dejándome copiarte en la clase de Encantamientos…

—No estaba fingien…

—… ¡Y luego haces una fiesta e invitas a todos, pero no piensas en siquiera invitarme a mí! ¡Eso es simplemente malvado! ¿Cuándo te he hecho yo algo tan malvado?

—Bueno, de hecho, tú…

—¡Y luego, tienes las pelotas para sentarte ahí y chillar y sufrir por un estúpido arrastrado que ni siquiera se molestó en venir a tu fiesta!

—¿Un… qué? Malfoy, no creo que estés…

—¡Bueno, buena suerte a ti y a tu _perra_! ¡Ya me cansé, me harté y regresaré a mi habitación, y no quiero volver a verte de nue… mmmph!

Los labios de Potter chocaron contra los suyos y Draco se tambaleó. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama en un enredo de extremidades y Potter lo agarró de la parte trasera de su cabeza, para mantenerlo en su lugar. Draco le habría gritado por ello también, excepto que su boca estaba ocupada en ese momento. Y luego, Potter presionó sus muñecas contra la cama y se montó sobre él, haciéndolo todo sin romper el beso. Draco olvidó casi por completo la razón por la que estaba tan molesto. Cuando Potter se separó de él, ambos estaban jadeando y sonrojados, y Draco, por primera vez, estaba demasiado aturdido como para decir algo.

—Si ya terminaste, tal vez pueda decir algo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Potter con educación, aun apoyándolo contra la cama. Draco frunció los labios y Potter sonrió, dándole otro pequeño beso antes de que pudiera reaccionar—. Primero que nada, nunca fingí que éramos amigos. Soy tu amigo, idiota paranoico y desconfiado.

—¡No, no lo eres! —dijo Draco bruscamente, removiéndose con enojo en el agarre de Potter—. ¡Los amigos no hacen lo que tú hiciste! ¡Ni siquiera me invitaste a tu estúpida fiesta! Le mandaste una invitación a todos, menos a mí, y…

—¡No recibiste una invitación porque yo te invité en persona, tonto! —lo interrumpió Potter exasperadamente.

—¡No es verdad! —¡No lo había hecho! ¿O sí?

—¡Sí lo es! ¡Fuiste a la única persona a la que invité! Ron y Hermione se encargaron del resto de las invitaciones. Tú eres al único al que en verdad quería ver.

Draco solo lo miró, sin entender, y Potter gruñó.

—¡No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes! Estábamos estudiando para Encantamientos la semana pasada, y yo te pregunté si te gustaría venir a mi fiesta y… —Puso los ojos como platos cuando entendió todo, y Draco se sonrojó y se retorció, con culpa—. Te perdiste en el espacio de nuevo, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó, enojado—. ¡Maldición, Draco! ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? ¡No escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije!

—¡No es mi culpa! —protestó Draco.

—¡Bueno, ciertamente no es _mi_ culpa!

—¡Claro que lo es! Si no tuvieras unos ojos tan estúpidos y asombrosos y estúpidamente verdes, me habría concentrado y… y… oh, maldición.

Potter estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que Draco sintió que su rostro le dolía.

—¿Mis ojos son asombrosos? —preguntó, obviamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas.

—Y estúpidos —le recordó Draco, solícitamente.

—_Tú_ eres estúpido —dijo Potter, riendo y juntando su frente con la del rubio—. Completamente loco. No puedo imaginar por qué hice esta fiesta para ti.

—¿Hiciste esta fiesta para mí?

—Bueno, esperaba que vinieras para poder decirte que me gustas desde hace un tiempo. Pero no viniste. Y terminé abriéndole mi corazón a un lindo y pequeño perro, confesándole que yo no le importaba al tipo que me gustaba. Por cierto, gracias por hacerme pasar por eso.

—Entonces, ¿estabas hablando de mí? —preguntó Draco, alzando la vista, vacilante—. ¿Yo soy el estúpido arrastrado? —Potter asintió; sus ojos aun brillaban por la risa, y Draco se sonrojó por completo, deseando fundirse con las sábanas—. Bueno, esto es extraño —dijo entre dientes.

Potter soltó sus manos y acunó su rostro.

—_Tú_ eres extraño —murmuró, repasando la mejilla de Draco con su pulgar—. Extraño y loco, hermoso y perfecto. Ahora, voy a besarte.

Draco apenas pudo decir un amortiguado "de acuerdo", mientras Harry descendía y capturaba sus labios de nuevo. El rubio gimió y se abrió ante la insistencia del Gryffindor. Estaba consiguiendo fundirse con las sábanas, después de todo, cuando un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta.

—¡Ocupado! —gritó Potter. Al momento, la puerta se abrió y Weasley entró a trompicones, con Pansy abrazada de él, como si fuera una bufanda.

—¡Salte, Harry! —balbuceó Weasley con urgencia, mientras Pansy reía y metía una de sus manos dentro de la camisa del chico—. ¡Voy a tener suerte!

—¡Yo también! ¡Y yo estaba aquí primero, así que salte tú! —dijo Harry bruscamente. Finalmente, la pareja miró hacia abajo y ambos alcanzaron a ver a Draco, bajo el Niño que Vivió. El rubio se sonrojó, Weasley se ahogó y Pansy rio más.

—Oopsie —dijo la chica, nerviosamente—. Nos apartaremos de su camino. Vamos, Weasley. Escuché que el baño de los prefectos tiene un jacuzzi. —Giró para sonreírle a Draco con picardía—. Me debes una. —Y con eso, salió de la habitación, jalando al pelirrojo de la corbata.

Draco sonrió de lado cuando los chillidos de Weasley comenzaron a desvanecerse.

—¡Pero no entiendo! ¿Cuándo entró Malfoy aquí?

—Qué pareja tan rara forman —dijo Potter entre dientes, sacando su varita y apuntando a la puerta. Draco sonrió cuando reconoció, al menos, cuatro diferentes hechizos cerradura.

—Sí, porque nosotros estamos en posición de juzgar —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Potter sonrió de nuevo y arrojó la varita por encima de su hombro. De inmediato, sus manos se dirigieron adentro de la camisa de Draco. El rubio gimió y se arqueó contra los seductores toques, disfrutando de las atenciones de su nuevo… _novio_.

Raro, loco, lunático al límite, sí. En definitiva, sí. Pero, en lo que a Draco le concernía, funcionaba.

Y en realidad, ¿qué más importaba?

* * *

(1) Princess Sparkles, en inglés. Sparkles significa brillos, pero "Princesa Brillos" no me gustó. Y sí, no me equivoqué con el género en "asustadizo", así lo puso la autora: un perro macho con nombre de princesa.

* * *

Tan tan...

**Adigium21**


End file.
